The Sweater
by Lillith Aurora
Summary: A collection of drabbles following Ron and Luna's realtionship, revolving around a sweater.
1. Chapter 1

**A look at Ron and Luna's relationship through a series of drabbles revolving around a sweater. Particularly a larger version of Ron's sweater from the SS/PS. Well, at least the movie, but I'm too lazy to look up if it's in the book or not, so oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter, or anything about him. Well, I guess not so sadly because it would have ended up really messed up if I wrote it. CX**

**Anyway, the story (or drabbles?)…**

The Sweater

After a two-hour-long Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff quidditch match, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were walking back to the school. The sky had darkened considerably during the longer than normal match, and a mid-November chill had settled in the air. Harry and Ginny were relaying the match's events to anyone who was listening while Hermione and Neville discussed the freshwater vs. saltwater debate of the duration of gillyweed. Ron had ended up in the back of the group, watching his feet and mentally replaying his slip-ups during the match, despite their winning.

"Brr, it is cold." Luna said to herself, rubbing her arms.

Ron glanced up at the shivering blonde who had broken him out of his reverie and, after a moment of mental deliberation, pulled off his jumper, still warm from the game and unperturbed by the cold.

Luna looked to her left after seeing movement, hoping for a crumple-horned snorcack going about its business. As Ron lifted his jumper, the fabric of his shirt clung briefly and also lifted, exposing his bare stomach for a moment. Luna uncharacteristically blushed and bashfully looked away. The next thing she knew, Ron was lifting her arms up so he could slip his sweater over her head easily.

"There." Ron stated once he was done.

"Oh, no, Ronald, you must be cold." Luna said, slightly flustered, starting to take off the jumper.

Ron's hands covered Luna's. "I'm fine. Keep it actually." He replied and smiled.

Luna looked up and smiled back. "Thanks."

During their exchange, the two had fallen quite behind the rest of the group.

"Merlin's pants, we better hurry up." Ron said, grabbing Luna's hand so they could run and catch up to the others.

**See this little green button down here? It's lonely. It would very, much appreciate it if you would click it and leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, more will be coming soon.**

**Disclaimer: I still do no own Harry Potter.**

The next morning, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were all talking to Seamus and Dean about the previous night's match while Hermione had her nose in _Hogwarts, A History_ once again. Ron turned around after someone tapped his shoulder to find Luna holding his sweater.

"Here. Thanks for it last night." She pushed her arms out, the big folded mass of maroon fabric revealing the mustard yellow 'R' on top.

"I said you could keep it." Ron's voice was low, his ears turning red. At this, Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, faces filled with glee.

"Okay then." Luna said brightly, unaware of Ron's embarrassment, and sat down next to him. She placed the sweater in her bag before picking up a piece of toast and buttering it.

After several minutes of alternatively looking down at his plate and scarfing down anything within reach, Ron looked up to see Ginny and Hermione glancing at him, Luna, then back to him, and whispering. Ron glared at his sister and best friend and continued eating.

By this time, Luna had finished eating and was currently holding an issue of the _Quibbler_ upside down and looking at an ad for perfume that supposedly attracted wrackspurts. _They're bloody mental if they think I fancy Luna._ _I mean, she's _Luna Lovegood_, Hogwarts' resident wacko. Well, I mean, she is kinda cute, and her eyes are pretty…- but she's totally crazy! I'm starting to think those two are messed up..._

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't have many more completed chapters and school is starting soon, so updates will most likely be further apart :( Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. *sad face***

"Hello, Ronald." A soft voice said from behind him. Startled, Ron turned around to find Luna Lovegood wearing his sweater.

"Hi, Luna. I see you're wearing my jumper." Ron said awkwardly, standing up from the ground where he had been sitting.

"Yes. It is quite nice, very soft and warm. Did your mum make it?" Luna asked, twirling around with her arms outstretched.

_Definitely mental, she is, _Ron thought, then said aloud, "Yeah, she did."

"Tell her she is a very talented sweater-maker." Luna said earnestly.

"Sweater-maker? I don't think that's a term." Rona teased, momentarily forgetting his awkwardness with and wariness of the girl.

"You're right, Ronald. I'm not sure if there is a term for that." Luna replied, halting her twirling and thinking deeply.

"Where's Hermione when you need her, eh?" Ron joked.

Luna frowned. "Hermione… you like her, don't you?"

"What?" Ron burst out, face and ears reddening.

"You like her." Luna stated simply.

"Well, I- I mean-" Ron stumbled for a moment. "…She's nice." He finished lamely.

"But you have feelings for her as more than a friend, do you not?" Luna asked, clearly surprised at the end of her statement, turning it into a question.

"I… I don't know."

Luna patted his arm consolingly. "Don't worry, Ronald. You'll understand when the time is right. Well I'm off to see the thestrals- would you like to come?" Luna inquired of her companion.

Ron just shook his head, dumbfounded. Luna's touch had brought warmth to him in the brisk wind, and it lingered even after Luna had given her goodbye and wished him a happy day.

_Now _I'm_ going mental..._

**Love it? Hate it? Don't care? Share your thoughts with the green button below...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait. Again. First week of school was... busy. Anyway this is the longest chapter so far, so you can celebrate by reviewing! And you must all know how much I love you people right now, neglecting the rest of my homework to update...**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter, or Ron Weasley :(**

Luna was walking to the Ravenclaw common room for her free period one Tuesday afternoon. She trailed her fingers along the stone walls, mumbling to herself about the habitat of blibbering humdingers.

"_Diffindo!_"

Luna's bag split from the whispered charm and muffled snickers could be heard from a handful of girls around a corner. Luna bent down to pick up her spilled books, onions, and other assorted items.

"Oh, _Loony_, it looks like you dropped your stuff." One of the girls said innocently.

"Who carries onions around?" Another whispered in the back.

The obvious leader rounded on Luna, towering over the kneeling form on the ground. "What's this?" She asked, picking up a mass of maroon fabric.

"A sweater. I'm surprised you didn't know what it was, they are actually a very common article of clothing." Luna replied seriously.

"Really, is that so?" The girl asked sarcastically.

"Ooh, what does 'R' stand for- those crazy imaginary creatures you believe in? What are they, Raggles?" Another girl put in, saccharinely.

"Or maybe it's her boyfriend's…"

"Yeah, I mean Loony here isn't that ugly!"

"Although she is pretty mental…."

"Who is it- Rumpelstiltskin?" At this, the giggles being held back by some of the girls broke free, and they were joined by those of the other girls.

"Actually, the 'R' is for Ron." A voice said from around a corner. It was soon followed by none other than the Gryffindor Quidditch keeper himself.

"We'll just be going." Came a muttered reply from the group of girls scurrying away.

"Hello, Ronald."

"Luna…. Those girls were being mean to you- why didn't you defend yourself?" Ron asked seriously.

Luna shrugged and replied nonchalantly "It doesn't bother me."

"Well it should." Ron stated, almost defensively, before dropping to help Luna gather her strange assortment of belongings.

"Thank you, Ronald, but I must be going now. I have a new issue of _The Quibbler_ arriving by owl soon." Luna paused after a few steps, and continued, "Unless you would like to read it with me?"

"Er…. I've got a Potions essay due tomorrow, but maybe I'll borrow it another time?" Ron replied.

"Okay. See you later, Ronald!" Luna almost squealed, skipping down the corridor.

Shaking his head, Ron turned the corner and continued on his way to the Gryffindor common room.

**Review! They make me happy. And happiness means I can write the next chapter (which is still not done yet).**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know, I'm a horrible updater. And this one's pretty short. But the next one is finished! (and also short- I know I suck) Anyway, enjoy and review.**

Luna sat in a chair with a book in front of her, but she was staring at seemingly nothing.

"Hello, Hermione." She said as the Gryffindor prefect rushed into the library and sat next to  
Luna, completely flushed. "How are you?"

Hermione just groaned, and, after a minute, elaborated on her obvious discomfort. "Ron and I just got caught under a piece of mistletoe." Her voice was an embarrassed whisper.

"Did you see any nargles?" Luna asked excitedly. "They tend to infest mistletoe."

"No…." Hermione said cautiously. "It was awful."

"What was awful?"

"The kiss." Hermione practically hissed it. "I don't even like Ron like that."

Hermione then noticed Luna's attire- pink jean trousers and a familiar maroon jumper. "Oh, oh- I, I forgot- you and-Ron," Hermione started stumbling over her words, her face growing redder every second. "Right, I've got to go."

Hermione scurried out of the library as Luna bid her goodbye.

**Reviews make me happy. Happiness makes Harry Potter related thoughts. These thoughts make more chapters. More chapters makes more reviews. It's a cycle, really. You should start it with this green button down here.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know, another short one, but it was a quick update! And the next chapter is being revised so we're back on schedule (which I'll probably be somewhere around once a week).**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. Nor did I when I updated the last chapter. Isn't that depressing? :(**

Later that night, Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table across from her two best friends. "About earlier, Ron-" Hermione started, but he cut her off.

"We can just forget about that." He said, ears already reddening.

"Well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry- I forgot that you and Luna were dating." She said staring at her food.

At this point, Harry was completely confused as to what had happened earlier between his two friends, and why Ron was dating Luna.

Ron started spluttering. "I- pft, no I am not- not- dating Luna." By now, his face was completely red in the way that only a Weasley's could be.

"Oh…. Then, why does she still have your sweater?" Hermione asked slowly, a little confused.

"Er, well, I just told her she could keep it."

"Right."

The rest of dinner at one section of the Gryffindor table was shrouded in an awkward silence. All the while, the Boy-Who-Lived was wondering what had happened between his two friends, and how it had anything to do with Luna Lovegood and a sweater.

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another short-ish one, but the next few are longer. And I'll probably be updating every Saturday around this time.**

That night in the Gryffindor dormitories, two fifth year boys were both awake, despite the high altitude of the moon in the night.

"Ron?" The raven-haired one asked after a long time.

"Yeah, Harry?" The other replied.

"What happened with you and Hermione? And what does it have to do with Luna?" He asked, confusion evident in his voice.

The redheaded boy had been anticipating these questions all evening, and he groaned at the prospect of answering his friend's questions.

"Just a big mess with the mistletoe at the end of the charms hallway. And then Hermione thought that I was dating Luna because I gave her my sweater." He mumbled it out after a pause, but his friend caught his gist.

"So, you don't fancy either of them?" Harry asked after digesting his friend's answer.

"No! Of course not." If it wasn't the middle of the night, Harry would have been able to see his friend's characteristic blush.

"Well, goodnight, then." Harry said after a while.

"Yeah, 'night."

After thinking his friend's question over in his head, Ron was still as confused as he had been that after noon when this whole mess started. _I don't even know, Harry,_ He thought to himself. _I don't even know._

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know, I'm horrible. There was some trouble with sending the files to my beta (thanks jake!), but I shouldn't be using excuses. But the good news is the next few chapters are written _and_ edited! CX And for being late this time, I will update a day early tomorrow! And thanks to all reviewers... First reviewer for this chapter gets a shoutout!**

**Anyway, cahpter eight...**

One of the last weeks before Christmas holidays, a fairly large group of students were congregated in a mysterious, unplottable room.

Luna Lovegood was one of the first to arrive, and sat down in the middle of the room, reading an article in her father's magazine, _The Quibbler_. As the others arrived, they glanced at Luna awkwardly, obviously still not completely comfortable around the school's kook. Critical remarks were whispered regarding the blonde Ravenclaw on the floor.

"_What is she reading?"_

"_Why does she have to be in DA?"_

"_Is she wearing a _Weasley _sweater?"_

Ron knew he was going to get teased when Luna finally wore his sweater to a DA meeting, but he hadn't expected that she'd still be teased, too.

Half an hour later, when everyone had arrived, Harry was trying to teach them the Patronous Charm. So far, only a handful of students had been able to conjure the ethereal animals.

A ghostly bunny rabbit pranced around the room and rested on the shoulder of a certain red-haired Gryffindor. Ron looked over to Luna, smiling slightly.

Then he concentrated again, almost conjuring a corporeal form. After a few more tries, a small dog burst out of the tip of his wand. As they had with the others, a few of the students gathered around, watching the dog run around in the air with seemingly boundless energy.

After the hour was done, everyone packed up, said their goodbyes, and trickled out of the Room of Requirement.

Lavender and Pavarti were talking on the way back to Gryffindor tower, walking in front of the Golden Trio. "She is such a freak." Lavender started.

"What a loon, Loony the Loon!" Pavarti added, and they burst into squealing giggles. Ron's jaw set.

"Don't talk about her like that." He ground out.

"Why? It's just _Loony_, Ron."

"_Luna_ is a friend of ours, and she may be different, but she's a great person. And she's actually got a conscience- something the two of you might not know about." He spat back.

They gasped and scuttled up the approaching staircase.

It was an understatement to say that Ron was annoyed and sulked around the rest of the night.

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: No reviews? *sadface*... But I did get a lovely PM about this story from Sarapha. I know there are people reading this story because there is a lovely little traffic option fanfiction has which tells me how many people are reading. Even if you don't like it, or you've already reviewed, please leave your feedback.**

A still half-asleep Ronald Weasley walked down the stairs of the Burrow the first day of Hogwarts' Christmas break.

"Oooh, what is this? It almost looks like the antennae of a dabberblimp…." A voice asked from the kitchen.

"That's a whisk, dear." Another voice answered.

"Oh." The first said in wonder.

Ron rounded the last set of stairs to find Luna Lovegood in his kitchen with his mother.

"Luna?" Ron asked, squinting.

"Hello, Ronald." Luna turned and waved at the sleepy boy.

"Wha… what are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Ginny to get ready. We're going to Diagon Alley." Luna replied excitedly.

"What?" Luna's statement woke Ron up. "Mum! You said we couldn't go to Diagon Alley until next week!"

"Yes, well, dear, Luna invited Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said as she was casting spells on pots and pans that started moving around.

Ron just harrumphed in response and sat down at the table.

Ginny then came down the steps, exclaiming. "Luna! You're here. We can go after breakfast."

Luna nodded, and Mrs. Weasley placed heaping plates of eggs, pancakes, toast, bacon, and sausages on the table, by which time the rest of the Weasleys had joined them in the kitchen. There was a loud murmur in the kitchen with everyone present, and soon Luna and Ginny were finished and started to leave.

"Coats! You two need coats! It's so cold out." Mrs. Weasley yelled almost hysterically as the girls were walking out the door.

Ginny grabbed a sweater off a hook near the door, and Luna pulled one out of her bag. To Ron's mortification, it was the one he had given her earlier that year. Mrs. Weasley noticed the familiarity of the sweater, asking. "Luna, dear, is… that, _Ron_'s sweater?"

"Yes, he lent it to me a while ago." Luna replied, not noticing Mrs. Weasley's shocked tone or the quiet in the room.

"Oh."

The two girls left, and everyone remaining in the room, nay Ron himself, turned to look at the youngest Weasley boy, who was, of course, red as a tomato.

"Ronniekinn's got-" Fred started in a sing-song voice.

"A girlfriend!" George finished and started laughing with his twin.

"Now, now. Calm down, Fred, George." Mr. Weasley said, and continued once the laughter had dwindled to soft chuckles. "Ron, is this true?"

"No." Ron stated defiantly.

Fred and George looked at each other, burst out laughing, and were promptly sent up to their room, laughing the whole way.

**Reviews = :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to 22Moons, KaitlynEmmaRose, Eboni J. Donahue, and Mionexx for reviewing! Finally the tenth chapter, hope you guys enjoy it!**

A knock sounded on the door of the Burrow, and Mrs. Weasley sent Ginny to answer it.

"Luna! Come on in!" Ginny's voice sounded from the front of the house.

"Hello, Luna." Hermione said politely when Ginny walked back into the living room with Luna.

"Luna! Happy Christmas, dear!" Molly Weasley said as she pulled the girl into one of her infamous bone-crushing hugs.

"Happy Christmas to you, too, Mrs. Weasley. Hello, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Mr. Weasley. Happy Christmas." Luna said to everyone.

After murmurs of happy holidays came from everyone else in the room, Luna continued "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for inviting me over while Daddy's away."

"No problem, dearie." Mrs. Weasley said back before walking into the kitchen.

Luna took wrapped parcels out of her large bag and said "I have gifts for you all. I hope you enjoy them." She handed them out and gazed out the window as everyone opened them.

Harry pulled out a strange necklace. "What is this, Luna?" He asked after a pause.

"Oh, it's a necklace to ward off the Blibbering Humdingers." She replied earnestly, eyes wide and leaning forward. "But you only have to worry about them during any waxing phase of the moon- after the full moon; they hibernate for about two weeks."

"Right."

Everyone else opened their gifts to find, unsurprisingly, other strange home-made gifts.

After a while, Luna took off her jacket to reveal Ron's sweater. Everyone politely ignored it as Ron's face once again steadily rose in colour. Except for the twins, of course, who smirked devilishly at their younger brother and received a reproachful look from their mother that clearly said, _Don't you dare_.

But, of course, they did anyway. Simply because they're Fred and George.

"So, Luna," Fred started.

"How's it going with Ron?" His twin finished.

"Hmm, I don't exactly know what you mean." She replied in her always-dreamy voice.

"Do you think Ron likes you," George started this time.

"As much as you like him." And Fred finished.

"Ron and I are good friends; I would hope he feels the same way." She deduced this after a moment's thought.

"Well, Ron? How do feel-"

"About your friend, Luna, here."

By this time, Harry could feel the heat from Ron's face next to him.

"Well, I- of course, w-we, we're friends-just friends." Ron stuttered out an answer.

"That's enough." Mrs. Weasley said, standing up. "Fred and George, I need to see you in the kitchen." The twins followed their mother into the Burrow's kitchen, and it seemed that Luna was the only one in the room that couldn't detect the practically palpable tension in the air.

"I hope we're having pudding." She said.

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm sure the whole four people reading this story are angry that I'm updating late, but, well, expect it. As I was saying to my other nerdy friend today, it seems that we people who can name the most random thing, say identify a fossil (yes I am an uber nerd), cannot seem to remember the "important" things. Anyway, chapter 11...**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own tickets to the special early premiers for the DH... XC**

As the moon was rising high in the sky that night, three girls sat in a circle on the floor of the Burrow's second floor bedroom, talking and reading magazines.

The blonde one had been staring at the same page for several moments now, seemingly lost in her thoughts.

The brunette was reading an article that contained helpful charms to de-frizz wild hair.

The redhead was reading another article, her eyes moving faster and faster as she got further through the article, excitement growing on her face, then she whisper-shouted. "Look! 'How to Tell If That Special Wizard Is Under Your Spell!' " She read off the top of the page. "Luna, you should take a look at this." She said to the blonde after exchanging a questioning glance with the brunette, who, in response, nodded.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, Luna, haven't you wondered how Ron feels about you?" The brunette asked this time.

"We are friends. I thought we already went over this." She answered, referring to the twins' antics earlier that evening.

"Yes, well, Ron wouldn't exactly tell you how he feels right there in front of everyone, would he?" Ginny asked.

"Why not?" Luna asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"That would be embarrassing, wouldn't it?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure exactly." The confusion in her voice reinforced her question.

"Well let's just see, shall we? For fun." Ginny said, her voice growing more excited.

"Number one," She started. "He leans toward you when talking to you." She paused and looked expectantly at her friend. "Well?"

"I don't know, I don't usually pay attention to anything like that." She replied honestly.

Her responses to the other give-aways were all similar, but Ginny and Hermione persevered. "Well, we think that Ron fancies you, and Harry thinks so, too."

"Okay." She replied.

"Well?" Hermione practically burst out, her eyes bulging at the fact that Luna had just shrugged this off.

"Well, what?" She answered, confused again.

"Do you like him back?" The other two girls yelled together, barely having any restraint to keep their voices down in the middle of the night.

"I… I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm interested in anyone that way." Luna replied honestly, a little caught off guard by their outburst.

"Oh." Ginny said simply, sure that Luna was going to say she liked her brother back.

"Well, you'll understand when the time is right." Hermione said, placing a hand comfortingly on both her friends' shoulders.

Luna seemed to remember saying the same words a while back to the boy in question, and thought how odd it was that the words were being spoken to her in the same manner by the girl she had been talking about when she had said them.

And then Hermione said excitedly. "Now let's do makeovers!" The other two squealed in delight and the troubling thoughts that had consumed them only moments before slipped from their minds.

**Reviews are a beautiful thing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: It was a little too perfect for me. Hope you like it as much as I liked the movie! CX**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own HP.**

"Girls, time to wake up!"

A groan sounded from the bottom bunk, a red, tangled mess protruding from its piles of pillows and blankets.

A giant, even bigger, frizzy, brown head immediately popped up in the top bunk. Hermione stretched once and got up, grabbing her wand and placing glamour charms on her hair, which didn't make a significant difference.

The girl lying on the cot on the floor sat up and started humming softly to herself. Then she got up and left the room.

On the way to the bathroom, she bumped into someone. A certain someone whose sweater she happened to be wearing.

"Good morning, Ronald."

She guessed that he was trying to say 'good morning' also, but it sounded more like a grumble.

"You should try some gurdyroot tea; it has special properties to enhance the drinker's voice. When one of my father's friends had a strong batch, he started talking Mermish. Of, course he couldn't understand a word, but nonetheless-"

"Luna," Ron interrupted, his exasperated voice more clear now. "Can you just shut up about your crazy creatures and everything for one minute?"

Luna's mouth, which had formed a small 'o', closed and she walked back into Ginny's room, shutting the door and laying down on her cot. She pulled her blankets over her head before either of the other girls could comfort her.

Hermione rushed over to Luna after a shocked moment of surprise, and Ginny stormed out the door.

"RONALD WEASLEY!"" She screeched. "Why in he name of Merlin's pants are you so thick-headedly dumb?"

Ginny's raised voice attracted the attention of some of the other occupants of the house. Fred and George popped their heads around the corner of the stairway. Ginny stomped back into her room slamming the door so the house shook slightly.

"You really messed up this time."

"I know." Their younger brother replied, sighing. His sister's yells had woken him up, and he realized what he had done. Trying to make up for it, he walked to his younger sister's bedroom door, knocking quietly, and said, "Luna, I… I'm sorry. I really don't even know what I'm talking about."

A yell came from the other side of the door: "I'll make you not know what you're talking about Ronald Weasley if you don't leave now!"

"Right." He said dejectedly and walked back up to his room without entering the washroom.

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: very short chapter, so I'm updating early. Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Americans!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

"Yeah, he totally fancies me." The muffled words came from under the heap of blankets on the floor. Being that this was the first time Luna had spoken in the past five minutes and that neither of the girls had ever heard the other use sarcasm, they were speechless for a moment. But that didn't stop them from comforting their friend after only a moment's surprise:

"Ron's just a git, Luna."

"Yeah, he's like that to everyone a lot of the time."

After more comforting words were exchanged and Luna had exited her cave of blankets, she spoke to her friends, "I don't know if I like Ron, but I do know that that was the worst feeling I've had in a long time."

The other two exchanged a quick look before she continued, wiping her eyes, "Let's get down to breakfast, shall we?"

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yay! They make up. Thanks so much to all my reviewers! This is my most popular story EVER. 22 reviews so far? Woo-hoo!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own HP. XC**

Breakfast was slightly quieter than usual. Ron was playing with his food, head down. He could feel the heat of his sister's glare, but was too ashamed to look up.

"So, are you all excited to go back to school?" Mrs. Weasley asked the kids.

Grumbles came from the table, except for Hermione of course, who responded fervently. "Oh, yes, Mrs. Weasley. The N.E.W.T. courses this year are much more rigorous and rewarding."

Ginny took her eyes off her brother for the first time that morning to look at her friend with an utterly confused expression. "Really, Hermione, what is so fun about school?"

Mrs. Weasley continued washing dishes while the girls talked and Harry took Ginny's side. Ron slipped away, unnoticed.

He walked around the table to Luna, and tapped her shoulder. She looked up, eyes wide, and upon seeing who it was, she turned her head back down to the table.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked in a low voice.

She just got up and followed him into the living room.

"I… I'm really sorry, Luna." He said after a moment.

She remained silent, staring at the floor.

"Luna?"

She raised her head to look at him, and her expression caught him off guard: It was the only time he had seen anything else on her face other than confusion or excitement.

She continued to stare at him with her slightly hurt gaze, and he shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny.

After a long while, Luna said in a quiet voice, "I forgive you."

"Wh-what?" Ron asked, shocked.

"I forgive you." She stated plainly.

And then she did the last thing in the world he thought she would: she hugged him.

He hugged back, saying, "Thanks."

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: woo hoo! Chapter 15, who else is excited?**

**Disclaimer: I really don't see the need for disclaimers, do you really think JK's going to post something on FF?**

"Mum, we're going outside for a while, okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I guess." Mrs. Weasley sighed. "But make sure you bundle up! And only for a while- dinner's soon!"

"Yes, mum." Her two youngest children intoned.

They all quickly rushed upstairs to dress warmly.

Hermione noticed Luna pulling on a familiar maroon sweater and nudged Ginny.

"Luna, why are you wearing Ron's sweater?"

"Well, because it's warm of course."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley does make wonderful sweaters. But I think what Ginny is trying to ask is why you're wearing _Ron_'s sweater after what happened this morning."

"Oh, well…. We sort of made up."

"Luna!" Ginny exclaimed. "Wh-why? He's a dunderheaded fool, and you forgave him?"

"Well, yes, we are friends."

"But you can't just forgive him every time he does something like this!"

"I haven't! It's only this once!" Luna seemed to actually be aware of the conversation.

Ginny fell silent.

"You really do fancy him, don't you?" She asked after a moment.

"What? Well… I guess I do have feelings for him that I don't have for Harry, if that's what you mean."

"Just be careful, Luna. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah, boys are super icky sometimes." Hermione joined in.

The other two looked at her, and they all burst out laughing.

"I, have never heard, you say, _anything_, like that, Hermione!" Ginny said between giggles.

"Are you guys coming?" Harry yelled up the stairs.

"Yes, we'll be down in a minute!" Hermione yelled back.

**Review por favor! (I just learned that that's two words, needless to say, I don't take Spanish.)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Uber-short chapter, so I'm updating TWO WHOLE CHAPTERS today... be proud.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. XC**

Snow-sodden garments were disposed at the door as they walked back into the Burrow, laughing.

"Mmmm, dinner smells great, Mum." Ron announced after he dropped his wet gloves. He sat down at the table and started eating immediately.

"Ron! Slow down, the food's not disappearing!" Ginny yelled at her older brother.

The rest of the group laughed at Ron, and he blushed a deep red. Looking over at Luna chuckling, a small smile formed on his own lips.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Two chapters today! And I wrote them fast, so there might be some errors.**

**Disclaimer: Nope...**

Everyone watched the Golden Trio as they walked into the Great Hall the first day back from Christmas holiday. The other Gryffindors looked at Ron, whispering and tittering with each other behind their held-up hands when they were seated. Luna sat with them after the awkwardness had settled upon all of them, and by now, everyone was blatantly staring at Luna, who was humming softly and buttering a muffin.

Hermione tried to start a conversation a few times, but Ron just mumbled something in response, Harry couldn't think of anything to say, and, of course, Luna was off in her own world.

Then Seamus approached the four of them and asked, "Is it true?" At their confused faces, he continued. "Are you two," he glanced at Luna and Ron. "Really dating?"

Ron spit out half a mouthful of food and started choking on the other half.

As Ron's choking fit was wearing off and he took a drink of water, Luna replied to the Irish boy, "No." Then she said, almost to herself. "I wonder why everyone seems to think that lately…."

"Well you are wearing his jumper, aren't you?" Seamus tilted his head towards the maroon garment in question.

"Oh, I suppose I am." She said, surprised, and looked down at the sweater, as if she hadn't realized she had donned anything of the sort that morning.

"Uh, well if you two aren't dating, then why are you wearing it?" Seamus asked, confused, after a moment.

"He lent it to me." She replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right, well I've got to finish McGonagall's essay..." He walked a ways down the table and sat back down.

Anyone within earshot of the exchange was already passing it on to their neighbours, and they to theirs, like a viscous, real-life version of the muggle game telephone.

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I would ask you to not hate me, but you have complete rights to hate me because I'm a horrifically terrible person. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

Yells of joy from third years echoed through the streets of Hogsmeade.

A boy dragged his friend by the hand into Zonko's.

A blonde in a vibrant magenta robe sat on a bench. She was decked out in winter attire of bright mismatched colours: an orange hat, one green and one blue glove, and pink boots.

Less than a year ago, Ron would have scorned this strange girl if he had even noticed her over his excitement of being in Hogsmeade again. But today he walked over and sat down beside her.

"Hello, Ronald." She said in a far-off voice without looking at him.

"Hi, Luna." He replied. "What are you doing sitting by yourself?"

"Oh, I like to watch people." She replied, turning her face to him.

He gave her a quizzical look.

"It's very fun. You see, I make stories for all of them." She turned back to the crowds of people and pointed to a brunette looking at a boy across the lane. "See that girl right there? She's trying to get the courage to ask that boy something. Probably to borrow some heliopath repellent, which I don't see why she should be nervous about."

The girl walked over to the boy, and asked him something to which in response he took a step away from his friends.

"And he's going to say something along the lines of 'Oh, why of course, why did you wait to ask? No one should be without any!' And now she's giving him a hug in thanks."

Ron had been trying to hold back chuckles, which unsuccessfully escaped underneath his breath during Luna's narrative, but now he was absolutely howling in laughter.

"What is so funny? Are you laughing at that girl's expense? She could have been in a dangerous position had her friend not had any repellent to spare!"

"Oh, Luna. Merlin, I love you." His laughter abruptly stopped and his face drained of colour then blushed brighter than the few remaining Christmas decorations around the town. "I mean, you're hilarious- I don't- well I mean- _love_- I-"

Luna looked at him with a blank stare.

"I don't- _love_ you, I mean-" He stopped talking.

After a moment Luna blinked. "Did you say something?"

Ron chuckled nervously. "No, nothing at all. I'm going to catch up with Harry and Hermione in Honeydukes, then. Bye."

Luna called goodbye to the redhead as he scrambled off in embarrassment.

**I am not ashamed to beg for reviews. CX**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to KaitlynEmmaRose for being my most faithfullest reviewer! Hope everyone likes!**

**Disclaimer: I get really excited everytime I post a chapter, and then I get all sad again when I type this because I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. SADFACE.**

Ron and Harry walked through the corridors to Umbridge's room in tense silence.

They arrived just in time to see a familiar blonde head turning around a corner further down.

"Luna!" Ron called, jogging a few steps to catch up the girl. "What are you doing here?" Do you have detention with Umbridge, too?"

Luna nodded. "I just finished." Her voice was a little shaky, and Ron noticed her eyes were shiny.

"Luna, what did she do to you?" He took her hand into his and flipped it over without letting her respond.

Etched there in Luna's recognisable scrawl were the six words: 'I will not make up stories.'

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ron ground out.

"Well," Her voice was reluctant to answer his question, but upon his intent gaze, she continued. "You see she thought I stole your sweater, and she didn't believe me when I said you lent it to me."

Ron stomped into Umbridge's office then and started yelling at her.

"You toad! I lent her my sweater and you give her detention for that?"

Harry had followed him in and put a hand on his arm.

"That will be enough, Mr. Weasley. Detention tomorrow at six o' clock sharp."

He just scowled and sat down at one of the two desks. "Today you will be writing lines of: 'I will listen to my professor.' 500 should do."

**Reviews are like the bestest thing ever.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The one uncool thing about iTouches getting internet access? That you never go on a computer anymore and uploading documents doesn't sound like fun when you're laying down and surfing the internet. Anyway enough of my excuses, enjoy!**

-Earlier-

"Put that away, Ms. Lovegood."

Luna looked up, and smiled a little when she thought of how the D.A. was defying Umbridge right behind her back. Umbridge scowled at the smile on her student's face while Luna put away an old issue of the Quibbler.

By the end of class, Luna had only been scolded for daydreaming once- a new record. Luna packed up her notebook as her classmates scattered out of the room.

_Hem, hem._

Luna slowly lifted her head, dread filling her heart.

"Ms. Lovegood, why are you wearing a sweater that I am most sure belongs to Mr. Weasley?" Her lip curled when she said his name.

"Oh, he lent it to me, professor."

Her sneer deepened.

"What?" She hissed.

"Oh, are there some wrackspurts in here? I thought I noticed some."

Luna pulled pink glasses out of her bag and put them on, looking around the room.

"Stories will not be tolerated, Ms. Lovegood. I suggest you return Mr. Weasley's sweater before your detention tonight."

Luna stood there for a moment, staring at Umbridge through her spectrespecs.

"Go along now."Luna walked out of the classroom, already dreading that night's detention.

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I really like this chapter, though it's a bit darker than the others. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. :(**

Ron had slipped away from Hermione while she was crazily trying to do revisions and yell at Fred and George in the common room. He walked down the lawns of Hogwarts, no destination in mind, just wishing for time to clear his head in the brisk air.

At the edge of the forest, he heard someone humming, and he ventured into the scattering until he came upon a familiar girl with a purple bag full of meat.

"Hi, Luna."

She didn't turn around, nor did she make any inkling that she had heard him until she started suddenly, as if continuing a conversation already in progress. "What if they're not real? You can't see them, what's to say that I'm not crazy? Maybe nothing's real here."

Ron was caught off guard, mainly because he'd never heard Luna say anything so… deep.

"Maybe they aren't real, but there's one thing that I'm certain is real."

He didn't continue until Luna lifted her face to him with hopeful eyes.

"Friendship. Ours and Harry and Hermione and Ginny's. That's real."

Ron hugged Luna back when she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him with all she had; all her sadness and questions and uncertainty.

And somehow, it made everything a little bit better.

Luna really liked having friends.

**Reviews: me :: Friends : Luna CX**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Gah! I totally lost track of time, I had the chapter written and everything! Short chapter, I know, but I'll try and update again before this weekend.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I write to J.K. Rowling asking for the rights to HP, she always writes back declining.**

The next night at dinner, Luna was back in her usually cheery but out there mood, eating with her friends.

The blue and bronze headband had been slipping back on her head all the while, and now it was perched precariously on the crown of her head.

"Er, Luna, your hair thing is falling off." He said, waiting to swallow his mouthful before he started talking and pointing at her head.

Luna turned her head up, as if trying to see it herself, effectively pushing it off completely.

"Here." Ron pulled it to her hairline, which he didn't realize would push her hair forward until he saw the end result. "Oh, bugger, sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

Luna looked up with her eyes, which made her appear a bit mad, and exclaimed. "Oh my, Ron! You're a better hairdresser than the Crumple-Horned Snorcack is elusive!"

Ron, now accustomed to weird statements of the sort, just shook his head and resumed eating.

**Reviews are love, and love makes the world go round. Do you really want to be the cause of the world to stop spinning?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Woo! Two chapters in one week!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. XC**

"Geez, they act like we have to pass our O.W.L.s to survive or something." Ron groaned.

"Exams are very important Ron. We might as well not survive if we can't get a decent job!" Hermione shouted, exasperated.

"Calm down, Hermione." Ron said, then added under his breath. "Just because _you _like studying doesn't mean the rest of us are so fond of it."

Hermione just glared at him over her Ancient Runes essay, which was already exceeding the required one roll of parchment.

Harry tried to write something about the Cheering Charm that didn't sound like a second year had written it while Hermione's quill scratched along her parchment at an extraordinary speed. Ron sat looking out the window with five words written on his paper- two of which were his name.

After a while in which Hermione had finally finished her double-length essay, Harry had filled out half of his paper, and Ron had written a few scanty sentences, Ginny and Luna walked into the library and sat down at the Golden Trio's table.

Everyone said their greetings, Hermione's mumbled as she scribbled out a sentence.

The late-afternoon sunshine slanted through the windows in the libraries, illuminating the dust motes floating around. The light bounced off Luna's buttery locks, and Ron's eyes lingered on the shine as his eyelids started to droop...

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Heehee, I like this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, but hopefully some state-level SciOly medals will be this weekend!**

Ron's fingers drifted through soft, fluffy light, and his eyes opened to find a pair of pale blue ones.

Then Luna whipped around and started skipping away.

Ron followed her, stunned, and Luna sped up once Ron started after her.

He gained on her and wrapped his arms around her waist. The two fell down in the soft, green grass, laughing.

Luna stopped laughing, and Ron looked at her to find those pale blue eyes staring at him, the trace of mischief mingling with something deeper.

She leaned towards him, and Ron leaned forward, too.

His heart beat faster.

_She's going to kiss me. And I'm going to kiss her back._

Their lips were a breath away, and Ron closed the distance-

WHACK!

Ron jumped out of his chair, in the frantic state of half-sleep.

"No sleeping in my library!" Madame Pince snapped out.

Ron rubbed his eyes and glanced over at the blonde-haired girl he couldn't figure out.

**?**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Not sure if Ginny dates him, but... Anyway, sorry it took me so long to update, I kept getting an error message but thanks to I Dance Alone for helping me.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

_Oh, Merlin. Merlin's bloody beard._

_I'm falling in love with Luna Lovegood._

Ron was lying on his four-poster, hands behind his head and trying to decipher his day-dream about his Ravenclaw friend.

He suddenly jumped off his bed and rushed down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"Ginny!" He yelled, but his sister wasn't anywhere in the red and gold room. "Where's Ginny?" He asked one of her friends.

She looked a bit caught off guard at his urgency, but answered. "She's with Michael Corner on the lawns."

"What?"

Now she looked downright frightened. "Her new boyfriend." She stammered out.

"Boyfriend?" Ron roared and stomped out of the common room and right out the front door of the castle.

He rushed over to two figures walking by the lake.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley!" He yelled at the other redhead. "And- you!" He started spluttering at the boy holding his sister's hand.

"Ronald, I am fifteen years old, and I can make my own decisions, thank you very much. You don't need to protect me."

Ron was getting redder by the second when, thankfully, someone yelled his name.

Harry and Hermione came rushing down the lawns.

"Ron, let's go to dinner." Hermione started, trying to coax her friend away from one of his infamous explosions.

After some more persuasion on the other fifth years' parts, the Golden Trio walked back into the castle, the tallest boy often looking back at two figures by the lake.

**Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So it's been a long time... Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, etc. And so here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**

"Merlin, I just can't believe that scumbag, dating a bird a whole year younger than him." Ron wasn't even pretending to work, his bag sitting untouched at his feet.  
"Ron, if you're just going to complain, then could you do it somewhere else? _Some_ of us are trying to study."  
Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione and glanced at his other best friend, but when Harry only returned his annoyed gaze with a sheepish one and returned his quill to his paper, Ron stood up.  
"Fine. I'm going to the pitch."  
His thoughts occupied him as he trekked through the castle and the muddy lawns. When he was about to kick off, though, he spotted a girl lying in the middle of the pitch.  
Ron marched over to Luna, annoyance at her for invading his private time adding to his grievances.  
"What are you doing here, Luna, you don't even play Quidditch."  
"I know, silly. It's just a nice place to think."  
_Exactly_, he thought.  
She smiled up at him from the ground.  
And suddenly, he wasn't so annoyed anymore. Or at least with her. He was definitely still peeved at Corner.  
And while he looked at her lying on the ground, he realised something. "Luna, it rained yesterday."  
"Yes, it did, Ronald. I'm well aware of that fact."  
"Well the ground is muddy."  
"I could gather that from the recent rain."  
"Well, you're lying in the mud... And you're going to be dirty."  
"The mess is well worth the thinking time." She smiled again, and he found that it influenced him to do things that he wouldn't normally do. For instance, he then said, "I can leave, if you want to be alone."  
"Oh, no, I've thought quite enough for now. Besides, you can tell me about Quidditch; I still don't understand why there aren't Blibbering Humdingers instead of beaters."  
So for the next hour, Ron told Luna everything he knew about Quidditch and explained exactly the strategy the Chudley Cannons needed to employ to qualify for the World Cup.  
When he finished, he looked over at his companion to find that she was inspecting his broom, which he had laid down in front of them.  
"Do you like flying?"  
She looked up. "I've ridden thestrals and hippogriffs, but never a broom before."  
"You've never ridden a broom before?"  
She simply shook her head at his incredulous tone.  
He looked at his broom, then back at Luna. "Well, let's take a ride then, shall we?"  
He stood up and offered his hand. "I'll be careful." He said. "I promise."

**So what do you think? Was the wait worth it?**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm out of my little hiatus, as you have realised, and the reviews help lots :). So this one's a bit short, so I'm updating relatively soon after the last.**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling.**

With her arms wrapped around him, he felt the most nervous he'd probably ever felt on a broom. But probably one of the best times as well.

"I enjoyed that." She stated when they had dismounted.

Ron just gulped.

Luna looked up at the sky. "It's getting late."

Ron looked at her groggily, slowly breaking out of his stupor. "Yeah... we should probably head back."

The two retreated to the castle in silence and split at a staircase, murmuring goodnights. Ron stood in front of the Fat Lady for a few minutes before she roused him from his trance-like state to get the password.

One of the twins made a remark about how Ronniekinns couldn't use the loo, and some of the younger years laughed at the mud on Ron's robes, but he just walked up the stairs to the dormitory. He wouldn't have traded that evening for a brand new set of stain-repellant robes.

**Don't you love that feeling you get when you review? Oh, you don't know what I'm talking about? Just click the button down here and see what I mean!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I just realised that I posted the first chapter about a year ago. Wow, time has gone fast.**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling.**

Luna increasingly found herself in the company of her Gryffindor friend during late February.

"It's just gross isn't it? He's a whole year older than her!" He seemed to be still stewing about his sister's relationship status.

"There's nothing untoward going on between them, Ron." He blushed at her frankness. "Ginny said he hasn't even kissed her yet."

"Good, and he shouldn't think about trying either." He narrowed his eyes at an imaginary Michael Corner.

Luna looked at him, her eyebrows scrunched. "So you wouldn't kiss a girl a year younger than you?"

Ron's blush deepened. "Well, I- I'd be more responsible about it." He finished imperiously.

Luna's lips curved up in a smirk. "That's very immature, Ronald."

And suddenly, all Ron could think about was how his name rolled off her tongue, and the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled, and how often she wore his sweater.

"I've gotta go." He had barely gotten the words out before he was scrambling up the lawns towards the castle.

"Goodbye!" Her light voice carried through the distance to his panicking ears.

**Reviews = :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: So updating totally slipped my mind during the first few weeks of school. I'm so sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR. :(**

Between thinking about what a twat Michael Corner was and his own situation with Luna, it was surprising that he was pulled out of his head for even this.  
He strolled over to his laughing schoolmates at the window.  
"What's so funny?" He asked Seamus.  
"She's bloody mad, that's what's funny!"  
He pointed out the window at the miniature girl twirling in the rain.  
He couldn't believe it- this on top of everything else! Oh, when he got down there...  
"Just what do you think you're doing?" Now, she was skipping around in some sort of circle.  
"Enjoying the rain. Would you like to join me?" She stopped to look at him, though still swaying on the spot.  
"No, I would not."  
"Okay, then." She continued to prance around the now-muddy lawn.  
His annoyance stood plain on his face. "Luna!"  
"Yes?" She spun to face him.  
His sigh was angry. "You're embarrassing yourself!"  
"No, I'm not embarrassed."  
"And you're soaked, and now you're all muddy." Ron grabbed her arm to lead her back to the castle, but she yanked it free.  
"I didn't ask you to look after me."  
"And if I don't, who will?"  
"I know I don't have many friends, and if you don't want to be one, you don't have to."  
She turned away from him, wiping the tears forming in her eyes.  
"Luna," He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean it like that."  
But she just shook off his hand and walked away.  
Ron spent the next week miserable, not even trying to persuade anyone that Michael Corner was a deplorable scumbag.  
Luna spent that week at the Ravenclaw table during all meals. Eating at the Gryffindor table at least once a day had become customary for her that year.  
At the D.A. meeting, she steered clear of the redheaded fifth year, which was also out of the ordinary.  
And she most certainly was never seen wearing the red sweater that had seemed to become part of her uniform.

**Reviews = 3 + :)**


End file.
